Don't You Forget About Me
by Icommentyouwrite
Summary: A slight spin off from the third movie. It has nothing to do with the movie besides amnesia! Ichigo wakes up one day and life returns to normal, Rukia's getting married, and Aizen's the head of soul society? Ichihime. Renjika. Other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Forget About Me

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened revealing the ceiling of his room. He shot up, remembering what had recently occurred: He'd escaped Las Noches with everyone and encountered Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen. He thought harder, but he couldn't recall anything else and sought for Rukia to remind him. He opeend his closet, but it was empty. Nothing was there, not even the futon that Rukia had used to sleep on. He went downstairs, hoping that she'd be eating, but was only greeted by his little sisters.

"Where's Rukia?"

They stared at him blankly. Karin held a serving platter that covered her chest, while Ririn played with her food, using her fork as a torturing mechanism to the seemingly frowning pancakes. Ichigo immediately sensed an attack from his father and moved out of the way just in time to dodge a flying kick.

"Ichigoooo!!!OH! aah!!"

He'd miss and crashed through the window, right in front of a truck. They rushed outside to see their father on the sidewalk, rolling around before staying still.

"I think I broke my back." He flopped over til his butt stuck in the air. An annoyed Ririn kicked at it like a soccer ball and kept at it.

"Dad, how many times do we have to tell you to not rough house in the house with Ichigo."

They helped him back into the house as Ichigo grabbed his case and a piece of toast before jogging around the corner to meet up with Sado and Inoue. When he'd arrive, he asked if they knew where Rukia went.

"Who's Rukia?" Sado looked at him with one eye, the other mysteriously covered by his shaggy brown hair.

"Is she a new student at our school?" Inoue's iamgination ran wild as she thought up different personas of Rukia.

"Don't you remember?," he asked," she has shoulder length hair that's black, about this tall and likes to draw bunnies, although they're crappy?"

Out of instinct Ichigo ducked his head, awaiting a slap or punch from the said woman, but it never came.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"No, sorry."

Inoue apologized, slightly worried that Ichigo had been playing too many video games or something.

"Are you guys being serious now? Remember when we had to go to Seiretei to save her from being executed?"

They began walking at a slower pace.

"Seiretei? Is that somewhere around here?"

"Hmm, I've never heard of Seiretei before."

Ichigo had a hard time believing this. Were they playing a game with him?

"Okay, I get it. You two are hiding something."

Inoue and Chad stopped, confused by what Ichigo meant.

"We don't have a clue about what you're saying. I don't think I've ever met a person name Rukia in my life... although that's a cute name. I should name my first daughter that! If I get married...and if I..."

She grew incredibly pink and covered her mouth as Ichigo stared at her blankly.

"What Inoue means is, we've never met a person name Rukia. Sorry, Ichigo. Let's go to class now."

Inoue followed them in, hidign behidn the two male figures as if trying to conceal her embarassment from the world.

The bell rang inititiating class and Ichigo ran to class, the two friends managing to keep up with him. He slid open the door revealing surprised classmates but none of which whom were Rukia.

"Kurosaki? Right on time as always! That's why you're my favorite pupil. Never missed a day of school ever!"

"_What the hell is going on? It's hard to believe what has happened so far... but the teacher's claimed that I've never missed a day of school? What a bunch of bull. _

Just then a thought hit him.

_Uruhara._

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well today. Please excuse me." Ichigo slammed the door shut and ran pass Inoue and Sado who had just caught up with him.

"Wait!"

He ran out of the school, Inoue and Chad following him.

"Ichigo where are you going?"

"We need to be in class! I'd never thought of you as the type to ditch."

He responded before increasing his speed.

"I need to speak to Urahara."

Inoue and Sado looked at each other with confusement.

"Who are all these people you're mentioning? I've never met them before."

Ichigo stopped abruptly causing Inoue to crash into him, but Sado crashed into a wall.

_They don't remember Urahara?_

"Ow..." she dusted off her skirt and fixed her clothing before standing up.

"Are you okay Inoue?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now pelase explain."

Ichigo and Inoue sat on the swings as Sado leaned against the pillar. He explained to them about the things that have happened: hollows, soul society, captains, arrancar, espada, shinigami, bounto and vizards. He managed to sum it all up pretty quick though. They sat silently, trying to contemplate what Ichigo was cramming into their head.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember any of this." She bonked her head a few times and stuck her tongue out, imitating a childish cartoon.

"Me too."

"You guys were there, but-"

_Rukia isn't here... something's strange is going on. Urahara should know..._

He stood up and walked towards Urahara's shop, Sado and Inoue following him, coming to the agreement that it's too late to make classes so they might as well pass for the day. Besides, things were starting to get interesting.

Inoue suggested to Ichigo," You know, although I don't know what you're talking about. I don't think you're lying. There have been some strange things happening lately. But, in case you weren't serious, it'd turn out to be a great manga!" She smiled at him, unaware that he was serious.

They finally reached the shop and called out for Urahara.

"Urahara! Are you there?"

Instead, two children came out, greeting them as costumers.

"Welcome to Urahara's shop, it's our pleasure to be at your service. Is there anything in particular that you need?"

"Yeah, tell Urahara to come out." he replied bluntly, talking to them informally that it was uncomfortable to the red head.

They looked at each other.

"Watch your stinking mouth you old man!"

"Um, excuse us." The girl dragged him back to the porch and huddled, finally coming to a decision. They walked inside as Ichigo and his friends waited patiently. Finally, after a few minutes, Uruhara emerged from his shop greeting them with his usual hospitality.

"Uruhara, we need to talk."

"Eh?"

"No one seems to know where Rukia is, or who she is."

"Rukia? Rukia.....nope. I don't remember a Rukia."

"Don't you remember how you helped me enter Soul society and save her? Anything at all? Inoue and Sado here don't recall it."

Uruhara's expression became serious and motioned them to come inside.

"Let's discuss it over tea."

They closed the door.

"How do you know about Seiretei? By the look on your face, I could tell that you didn't just randomly make up a name for a place. You've been there before?  
"Yes."

"So it is a real place!" Inoue spoke in relief.

"We should go there sometime, Ichigo." Sado tried to make matters less nerving as her attempts of trying to loosen the situation only seemed to cause a bit more tension.

"We have gone there before! I'm telling you, it's not a lie." He slammed his fist onto the table, causing everyone's cups to vibrate.

He explained to them over again.

"Listen, I don't know how a human obtained such valuable information, but you seem to be very convincing. But, how do I know that you're not lying? That's the question." He opened his fan, covering his smirk.

"You have a secret battlefield hid in your basement, I trained there for months." Ichigo said it without hesitation or ease, making it very convincing to Uruhara.

"Trained?"

"They call me a substitute shinigami."

"Ah, now things are becoming clear. Show me."

"What?"

"Show me where it is, and your power. Until then, I'll just mark it down for a manga idea... this plot and event truly is interesting though."

Ichigo clenched his fist and pointed at the patch of floor that his the staircase leading to the area. Uruhara opened his fan and motioned for Ichigo to open it. He did.

"My, my, so you weren't lying then?"

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!"

He stiffened up as Inoue poked his arm while wearing a childish look on her face.

"Calm down, what was your name again?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

They went downstairs, being led by Ichigo.

"Now, show me your stuff."

He sat on a flat rock and crossed his legs, adjusted his hat and watched Ichigo with eyes that disected his every movement.

Ichigo couldn't find his badge.

"I can't."

"Why not?"  
"I don't know where that stupid badge is. I can't go into my spirit form without it."

"Bummer, oh well."

He shrugged it off, finding it amusing to tease this orange-haired substitute shinigami.

"Uruhara!"

Ichigo almost popped a vein. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood for messing around. Ever since he woke up, an aura of awkwardness and emptiness had been lingering around him.  
"Fine, fine."

He offered him one he had lying around.

"Thanks."

Ichigo used it, but it had no effect. It got to the point where he was smacking his face with it. Uruhara looked at him skeptically.  
"I don't see any power."

"Just give me a moment!"

"I'll pass, call me down if anything happens."

Inoue and Sado tried to separate him from the thing before he broke his face, but eventually fell on his soulless body as he finally managed to change.

"I-I-I'll go get Uruhara." Inoue ran up the stairs, screaming his name.

Sado sat on the dirt and stared it in awe.

"Um, Ichigo. What happened?"

"It's exactly as I've explained."

Urahara walked down, a little annoyed, but surprised when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu.

"So you weren't kidding."

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword, the feeling of having it grasped in his hands empowered him and filled him with confidence.

"I'd like to check Soul society."

Urahara immediately rejected it.

"Why not?!"  
"You're a mere substitute, your job is here."

"I need to see Rukia, nothing's making sense."

"And if you found her, you're confident that it would make sense?"

"Exactly."

"I see...By the way, please call me Kisuke."

Kisuke rubbed his chin for a moment, contemplating his options.

_Completely dump the kid and leave him alone, or help him...Oh, I've never had the heart to turn anyone down. _

"Kisuke!" A woman's voice could be heard, but a black blurr sped by them, finally revealing a naked woman.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke's eyes widened at the sight and his hands immediately turned into pincers, rather than an offering for a hug. She kicked his face with such force that sent him tumbling.

"You idiot!"

She appeared right before him again in a flash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Helping out a Ryoka? You're still in a mess after what had happened a hundred years ago, you know that. If they ever find out, you know what'll be the consequences."

"Yoruichi..." Kisuke began, but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Yoruichi! You remember me, right?" Ichigo immediately blushed and turned his back on her, daring not to peek although the temptation was there, or somewhere else.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ryoka."

Kisuke finally managed to settle her down and then explained to her. She seemed to be a little tougher to convince than the store keeper.

"How do we know that his intentions are pure. Soul Society has gone through a lot, especially since we're still searching for Yamamoto."

_Gramps?"  
_"Wait, what about gramps? What happened?" Ichigo stared her in the eyes to avoid embarassment, although his curiousity got the best of him, and she covered herself before slapping him.  
"Watch your mouth! I have no intentions of allowing you into our affairs, go home."

"I...need to search Soul Society. I need to know where Rukia went."

"Rukia? Kuchiki?" She crossed a leg over another and wrapped her left arm around her chest.

"You remember Rukia?"

"That's a weird way to put it, but I suppose so. I know her though. She's of nobility right? I heard that she was to be wed soon. What business do you have with her?"

"I...What? Rukia's getting married? What's happening..." His mouth became dry as he spoke those words. Inoue rushed over and comforted him, not knowing whether or not it wa safe to touch his spirit.

"Well, there you go. Now go home, you've got your answer."

Yoruichi swiftly spun around. It almost appeared as if she hadn't even moved at all, but she had turned around in a slight blurr and ran out, turning into a cat as she ran up the stairs.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's normally not like this."

"I need you to open a senkei gate, Kisuke."

Ichigo's voice seemed unnervingly calm.

"I dunno...captain-commander wouldn't approve of it, as Yoruichi said." He scratched his head.

"Gramps? He's a sensible guy, I can explain to them. They'll understand."

He spoke with great confidence, almost sure that the large debt that they owed him could never have been forgotten.

"Gramps? You mean the subordinate? Yamamoto is currently wanted for conducting hollow research. No, I mean captain-commander Aizen."

_Aizen. Just hearing that name makes my blood boil._

Kisuke paused, preparing to enlighten Ichigo.

"He's the reason why I'm in this mess, in the real world. Same goes for my assistant shop-keeper. You see, we used to be captains."

Ichigo couldn't recall Uruhara ever saying that he'd been a captain before, but now that he looked back the man was clearly capable.

"Oh?"  
"What the hell did he do? I need some answers...I'll beat them out of him if I have to."

Kisuke began laughing, slightly amused by Ichigo's enthusiasm.

Inoue and Sado watched silently. She walked over to Ichigo, attempting to touch him, to make sure that he wasn't a ghost. Sure enough, contact was made and she stood by him comfortingly. Sado stood on his other side, offering support.

"We believe Ichigo, please help us. I don't know what we can do, but we-I believe that Ichigo can do it."

Her hair clip began to glow, catching Uruhara's attention.

"You've got some unique powers as well?"

Inoue appeared shocked when he posed the question at her.

"Me?"  
"Yes."

"Oh no, no no no no no no..." She waved her hands in front of her and laughed nervously.

Ichigo spoke, informing Inoue about how she had obtained some powers, as well as Sado for merely being close to him.

"Ichigo...when you said close..."

"Inoue, your powers aren't that great for attacking, but you can reject things. Other than that, they're a bit weak."

She hung her head.

"Oh...so not _that_ close."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Sado, your right arm can turn into this thing that has a shield on it, and your elft arm turns into this white thing that is made for attacking."

"My,my, looks like we have a trio of supernatural ryokas!"

"What are you getting at Kisuke?"

"Not much, it's just exciting. I've decided to help you."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? I want you to train a while, your powers would be of no match for them at their current states, especially your firends, Ichigo. I've conducted research once and know how your abilities work. Inoue, yours work similarly to kidou and Sado's abilites work similarly to that of a laser sort of. You'll see what I mean when you use them."

"I've been meaning to try Karakura-riser's improved costume anyways, so I'll need someone's body... oh look, Ichigo."

He grinned menacingly as Ichigo was weirded out, now conscious whenever he loaned his body to Kon.

They asked simlataneously," How do I use them?"

"Figure it out, they are your abilities after all." He popped open his fan and waved them away in a gesture to carry on.

Inoue began talking to her hair pins, asking them for help, and they appeared in their forms, although small, still useful. She kneeled down and listened to each one of them intently, bonding with her new friends. Sado began punching at the air, waiting for something to happen. Ichigo sat next to Kisuke, who then proposed a plan.

"I have a plan, Ichigo. It involves you and your friends going under cover."

"I'm listening."

"You three have the capabilites to join the protection squads whom are always on the look out for recruits. Although neither of you are full shinigami, you do have spiritual power which is all you need. I'll teach you what I can here, then it's off the academy. From there, you'll have to graduate and then earn your place in the 13 protection squads. I'm confident in your abilities, and it is possible to graduate in but one year. That's where I come in. You three will train here for a few months, and I'll teach you all the spells and the fighting styles that you'll need to pass the classes."

"Thanks Uruhara, but why are you doing all this?"

"I personally cannot enter Soul Society anymore, and I have this raw feeling that's telling me that you three, especially you, are up to something big, and so it's my duty to help you prepare. It feels like we've met before, probably in another life and in that life, I helped you as well. Weird feeling, isn't it?"

Just then, Inoue remembered something.

**"_I wish I could live five different lives so that I can do all the things I've always wanted to do...and fall in love five different times with the same person..."_**

A tear escaped her eye, though she wasn't sad at all. She strengthened her resolve- to become stronger by using this new power and stay by Ichigo's side, always.

Ichigo sarcastically replied," Yeah, different life."

_None of this is making sense, all I know that this is fake. Aizen has never been and will never be head of soul society._


	2. Chapter 2

Is it Really You?

_"Italics" _= character's thoughts

_Italics _= flashback

**Bold= Real world**

_**Bold= Author's notes**_

_**Thank you blitch for being an awesome beta-er *don't think you're off the hook though!***_

_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**_

**The open space was silent as the shinigami and the arrancar were suspended on top of an artificial Karakura Town. The barrier of fire still separated Aizen from the rest of his arrancar.**

**Everyone fought fiercely against their opponent with the exception of Rukia. She wondered why her friends were not here with her. Didn't they escape the same time she had? She remembered that she was ahead of them, easily finding her way over to the other side. **

**A sudden thought struck her," What if they hadn't kept up?" She'd regret it if she had abandoned them. Who knew what trouble they could be in at the moment.**

_**"But they were so quiet. I could feel them right behind me the whole time."**_

**Rukia waited momentarily, staring at the giant gap in the sky in which she had appeared from. She watched intently, waiting for something to come out. It was closing now and she had to make a decision.**

**"I'm sure they'd do the same if I was in this situation..." **

**She concluded firmly and jumped back into the hole as it closed up.**

**"Sorry everyone, but my friends need me."**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**Ichimaru noticed that they had managed to defeat Ulquiorra and escape Las Noches, nevertheless, they were still in his domain.**

**He sensed it as well and notified Aizen although he was quite sure their leader already knew. It was an invitation for him to order them.**

**"Leave them. I'll just set them to sleep with my zanpakutou."**

**"Your call, boss." His ever-so creepy grin indicated that he understood fully.**

**Tousen stood firmly, the need to kneel down and show respect for Aizen had dissipated due to the heat emitting from the fiery barrier or prison around them. **

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

**Ichigo ran behind everyone else, frustrated at his ability to connect spirit particles together and form a bridge. Ishida teased him about the matter despite the urgency of the situation.**

**"Shut up!" **

**He released his rage with the next step he took, although he was certain that it couldn't have broken, it broke and he fell down. As he screamed for help he noticed that everyone kept on running, seemingly deaf to his cries.**

**He didn't know that Inoue, Sado, Ishida, Renji, and Nel were going through the same passage as him. The last thought that haunted everyone had before they fell unconscious was: Where was Rukia?**

**The five other captains watched as the group of friends suddenly stop and fall down, although eyes still wide opened as if from shock. Before they had time to complain, the spirit particles below those bodies were disappearing, threatening to cause them to fall for eternity. **

**"Shit, we gotta go."**

**Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's and Inoue's body, holding them over his shoulders. Byakuya reluctantly picked up Ishida's body and dragged him by his collar, not caring whether or not his clothes were ruined. Unohana lifted up Sado in spite of her small body, a century in working in the medical field had given her much strength when it came to caring for a patient. Mayuri ordered his vice-captain to pick up Nel's body as she proved to be an interesting specimen. **

**They made their way towards the path Rukia had made for them, but suddenly came to a halt as they saw no path. They even tried to form another path, but nothing would happen. The particles below them disappeared as well, and their bodies felt the adrenaline of falling down course through their veins.**

**Aizen felt their reiatsu slowly fading as if they were asleep, or dead. He applauded their ability to still maintain spirit particles stably underneath them even when they were unconscious. **

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Gray eyes blinked open from a dreamy slumber.

Inoue woke up, startled as she saw Ichigo's familiar face hovering over her head. He was smiling brightly at her and drew his head back to allow her to get up. She was wearing her bunny pajamas that Rukia had bought her for her birthday, but she was in Ichigo's room. Everything felt real, but she couldn't connect the pieces of memories she had with her.

"...but I was just escaping with..."

"Hm?"

She was startled again slowly turning her head to the left and lifting up a finger and pointing at him.

"I-Ichigo?"

He looked at the ceiling as if pondering and pointed at his chest," I think that's me."

"T-This is your room."

He continued to falsely ponder," I believe so."

"A-and I'm in your bed."

"Are you gonna make me play this game all day, princess?"

_Princess?_

"Ichigo. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

His expression had preserved the softness that he always displayed to her regardless of what she asked.

"I mean. We were escaping from Las Noches, but then we fell and then- Where's Ishida, Sado, Nel, and Rukia?"

"Who cares where they are? I'm all you ever wanted, right?"

_"What is going on?"_

"Ichigo..." Her expression softened as he struck a sensitive thought in her mind.

"If you keep on asking, I'd assume that you'd fallen in love with them over me."

_"I-in love?" _

He closed the distance between them and locked her lips with his into a soft kiss. Her eyes grew wearily as he face became tinged in pink. He watched her become dazed after their kiss.

"You're acting like the first time we kissed, Inoue." He smiled as he thought of her expressions cute.

"We've never..." She shook her head slowly as she stared into her lap in thought.

Did he say they've kissed before?

"Don't you remember? It was Christmas."

Inoue couldn't believe that this was real. How could she ever forget a precious moment like that, unless it never happened. However, the kiss she recently shared with him definitely felt realistic.

So what was going on?

"Remember? Let's see- oh right! I couldn't decide on what to get you, so I ended up confessing and we were conveniently underneath a mistletoe."

Blushing at the memory, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her sheepishly.

Inoue sat in bed as his hand reached out and held her own. She couldn't remember any of these things, but something in the back of her head was playing, as if it was showing her the event and making her mistake it for a memory.

_"Why don't I remember any of this? I see it, but I cannot feel it." _She placed her right hand over her heart as if guarding it.

"Either you get out of bed, or I'm gonna join you." He grinned at her as she hid her cheeks with his blanket. She sniffed it once and almost became entranced by his smell. The blanket's overpowering scent of Ichigo enveloped her senses as it dictated her actions.

Ichigo cupped her face and observed her figure as if he was reading her mind. He slowly pulled her in for another heavenly kiss before getting up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, don't keep me waiting." He winked and grabbed a white towel before whistling down the hallway.

He left Inoue confused and tense. She removed the heavy blanket from her body, getting up and walking towards the mirror. She couldn't quite understand why Ichigo was behaving like they were a couple in love. Although she never wanted anything more, she couldn't help but sense that this relationship wasn't real. She heard him call for her in a seductive tone and responded by locking the door and sitting on the stool, staring at her reflection as if in search for answers. There was not a doubt that she was physically attracted, but she couldn't reciprocate her feelings for this lovestruck Ichigo. She reminisced about the time she had spent with Ichigo during school and out of it. He would wear a scowl whenever someone approached him, but would soften that when she smiled at him. She couldn't help but notice how his attention was always captivated by her whenever she had been talking to a member of the opposing sex. Inoue knew Ichigo could never see her and so secretly spied on him, using her oblivious nature to conceal her true actions. Every time she saw him stare out the window, she wondered if it was her he thought about. If it was only for a brief second, it would make her happy. She remembered how she'd always open up to Tatsuki about him, like she was her personal diary.

A sudden thought struck her mind. She searched for her cell phone, but could not find it. She remembered that Ichigo always kept his underneath his pillow and so searched for his. When she found it, she attempted to call for someone, but there was no service in this area.

"Inoue! It's nice and steamy in here, and I would like to share it with you." He listened for her response before grabbing the handle of the bathroom door. He walked outside as a rush of steam shot ahead of him. Wearing nothing but a towel, he grabbed the handle of his bedroom door silently in an attempt to surprise the woman inside. He twisted his wrist, but the handle remained still. He knocked on the door, discontent from being locked out of his own room.

"Are you okay in there? At least let me in my own room, Inoue."

Her voice stuttered as she sought for an excuse," E-excuse me, Ichigo. I'm changing right now."

She bit her lip as she realized how weak that excuse was. Laughter could be heard from outside the door.

"But you haven't even bathed yet."

"Please go on without me."

He frowned as he stared at the obstacle, thinking about pummeling it down before respecting her wishes.

"I understand, Inoue." He walked silently back to the bathroom turning on the shower and washed himself, frowning as his hopes swirled down the drain.

She sighed in relief and guilt. Inoue didn't want to bathe with him, but she didn't want to be discourteous. She brushed her hair silently as she looked out the window, a plan storming in her head.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ichigo sat idly on a rock after Urahara had claimed the three of them should meditate in preparation for training. His patience was but a thin thread now and he grew stressful with each second that ticked by.

Inoue opened one of her eyes, not losing concentration on clearing her mind at all and noticed the frustrated man shut his eyes close, while the veins in his arms popped due to the amount of pressure he was inserting on his fingers. She sighed and got up unsure if it would work, but Tatsuki had showed her a method of unnerving people. She crept behind him and massaged his back.

Ichigo was so lost in his own thoughts of how to kill Urahara for wasting their time to not realize her behind him. The results of her work began to show as his expression softened and his shoulders hung loosely, making him appear as if he lacked posture. Ichigo rolled his neck around, enjoying the sensations.

The tranquility of the environment was interrupted as Urahara barged in. Ichigo still had an urge to punch his face, but it was quelled as those magical fingers worked on his muscles.

_"Fingers?"_

He looked at his which had been at the same spot he had placed them for the past hour and then turned his head around to see a transfixed Inoue who had seemingly zoned out during all this. It would appear she had been meditating while giving him a massage. Rather than burst into insanity, Ichigo respected her decision and allowed her to 'meditate'. He didn't say a word, and focused on Urahara.

Inoue almost broke a sweat while putting up the act. How could she clear her mind of thoughts when the only thing she ever thought about was right in front of her?

Urahara looked at the two boredly before suggesting an idea.

"In that case, here's a plan for you three. As you may or may not know, the third, fifth, and ninth squad of the thirteen protection squads are in search of captains. The easy part is getting you in, the hard part is the amount of supporting evidence."

Ichigo looked at him skeptically, finding many flaws in the plan.

"What do you mean by evidence?"

Urahara produced three scrolls, grinning as he passed one to each of them.

"Those are your graduation papers."

Inoue opened it, unsatisfied at how plain it looked.

"Isn't this illegal?"

"Trust me on this one. Besides, it's the best we could do."

Ichigo openned his, growing agitated at his mispelled name.

"My name is **not** Strawberry Kurosaki." He rose a clenched fist as he suppressed his urges.

Urahara hid his face with his fan," You see...about that. They translated it into Strawberry for some reason. I'm sure you can explain to them that you would prefer to be called Ichigo. It's too late and costly to get another one."

A sudden breeze whipped up some dirt in the sanctuary and a dark skinned woman appeared.

"Just in time."

She walked over to the group of four and stood in front of them. "You guys are a little loud. I could hear you all the way from up there."

Ichigo asked," What are you doing here, Yoruichi?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping you three out, of course."

Inoue and Sado remained quiet as they listenned to the three speak, absorbing in what information they could fathom.

"Before we start, I'm going to lay down the rules. Do your best, Try your hardest, and No complaining. Got it?"

"Yes, but how will you help us?"

"By training. I was the one who taught Kisuke most of his tricks." She stood proudly among the teens.

She paced around the dirt, hopping onto a rock before scanning the training field.

"Okay," She clasped her hands together,"The room will be dvided in thirds to give you space. I want Ichigo to be in the northern end, Inoue to be in the South eastern end, and Sado to be in the South western end."

"What about me, Yoruichi?" Kisuke whined as he reluctantly allowed her to take matters into her own.

She noted," I have something else in mind for you."

"Urahara will train Sado. I'll handle you, Ichigo. And Tessai will help Inoue..."

She yelled for Tessai to come down. He appeared with an apron on and jogged down to her.

"You heard everything, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Everyone stood beside their trainer as she informed them," The wedding plans will be postponed for a couple of weeks due to family issues. You three should be in and ready a couple of days before the wedding if not earlier. In reality, that's two months in this world, so do not waste any time."

She finished but was acknowledged with silence.

"I said to not waste any time." She repeated coldly.

They stood attentive and went to their stations, beginning the longest two months of their lives.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rukia woke up. A man's arm had been wrapped around her small body. The usual hair that she had hugging her nose was no longer there. The unfamiliar feel of a breeze chilling her bare body informed her of her nudeness. She could feel his bare chest with her back and she shot up. First glance, assumed it was Ichigo and ready to kick his ass. Second glance revealed black hair and a vice-captain's uniform folded neatly beside him.

_"Could it be?"_

She searched for her clothing but they were not to be found. She wrapped herself in a kimono she had found in one of the dressers and opened the door. It slid across softly and she stepped onto the cool wooden floor. She sat against the edge and examined the scenery. Thoughts of escaping disappeared as she fell in love with this area.

The birds chirped periodically, but not enough to be annoying. The wind blew hard, but just enough to personify the plants, giving them the ability to allow their 'limbs' to sway. Cherry Blossom trees covered the outer area, and their leaves cascaded down as it was carried by the wind. It was as if it was giving Rukia a show. She heard the futon rustling and her gaze was met with his as she turned around.

"Kaien!"

"I'm glad you remembered my name." He put on his outfit and sat next to her, offering his hand as a sign of bond and held hers in his. Rukia never wanted to leave this place, ever. It seemed so perfect, too perfect.

"So, I heard that Byakuya had suddenly fallen ill."

Rukia's world almost shattered as the words were taken in. She looked at him worriedly.

"What happened? Is he hurt? Did he..."

Suddenly, her mind had been cleared of this paradise-like fever.

"Wait. Why am I here? I...where are my friends?"

Kaien frowned at her.

"You're asking way too many questions. I don't know where your friends are, but as for Byakuya, he's in the fourth Squad's infirmary being treated by Captain Unohana. There haven't been confirmed reports of his status yet."

Rukia's heart thumped faster. She wouldn't know what to do if he had died.

"Why am I here?"

"What do you mean why?"

"The question is as simple as it can get, Kaien-d-"

"Please, you haven't called me that in ages. Kaien is fine."

"Kaien." She finished.

"Don't tell me you forgot. You're getting married to one of the other noble families."

_"Impossible. Wait, why am I here with him?"_

"Why-"

"Because, you didn't want it and sought for my help, and here we are now. I promise, I won't let them do this to you."

"Kaien..." She looked at him longily. There was an empty feeling in her stomach every time she spoke his name. It reminded her of the time she fought with Espada no. 9. He was a splitting image and had the same personality altogether, but she couldn't believe that he was alive and here with her.

_"Wait. He's supposed to be dead...Am I dead? Is that why I'm with him? What about Ichigo? _

_Orihime? Renji...?"_

Thinking about his name left an awkwardly pleasent feeling her stomach. There were so many memories that they had shared as children to forget. She then remembered a promise he had made with her.

_ _ _ _ _

_Renji ran to her with a metal circlet in hand that was small enough to fit a finger. He finally found her and got on his knees and proposed to her with much difficulty._

_"Rukia, will you marry me?"_

_A drop of sweat descended down the side of his cheek as the suspense ate away his insides._

_She bursted out into laughter as she fell over on her stomach, while he blushed and wore a scowl on his face due to the lack of sensitivity. After she had finished and saw how horrible he looked, she answered._

_"Hey, Renji."_

_"Yeah?" His attention was hers although he looked nonchalantly down at the river._

_"When we grow up, let's get married. Until then, it's a secret, but you have to promise me." She peered into the river as well, watching the flowers drift downstream._

_His face was flushed but his skin tone had blended in with the sunset. She watched him silently before he gave her an answer. _

_"Sure, whatever."_

_She stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. If that's the way you're going to be, then I take that back!"_

_"Fine!" He spoke although he was shocked at the decision he had just made. He felt incredibly stupid for saying such a thing and wanted to run away and hide in order to loathe himself._

_"Fine!"_

_The two children parted their ways. Rukia headed back to the Orphanage, but she didn't see Renji on her way back. She thought about worrying, but her pride wouldn't let her. The sky grew darker and some of the children were already asleep. She stared out of the window and thought about him._

_"Humph, what do I care? That senseless jerk deserved it." _

_With a satisfied justification, she nodded her head. Her expression softened as the seconds ticked by and his presence was not near. She decided to search for him._

_"It's not because I care, but because I don't need the shinigami asking me questions if they found his dead body somewhere." She walked out the door and traced her footsteps back to the rock, following the path Renji took as the moonlight guided her way. _

_A thicket of brush was enough of an obstacle to persuade her to return home, until she heard a familiar cry. She passed through them on a whim as her body was scraped and cut by the twigs and branches. She finally reached a clearing and saw a little boy being attacked by a hollow. _

_The hollow went in for the kill and devoured his soul, coming after Rukia next. Her legs trembled as she attempted to run, but there was an unseen force holding her in position. She screamed out for help as tears streaked her face. The drooled as it moved towards her and opening its mouth to eat her in one bite. _

_Her cries seemed to have been heard as the familiar red haired boy taunted the hollow and threw rocks at it. _

_He looked at her once more before running off as fast as he could. The hollow was in hot pursuit. _

_Renji had no clue where he was going, but he hoped for something to happen. He had the advantage as he slowed the hollow down with the small amount of space the vegetation allowed them. He finally reached what seemed like a dead end- a white wall. He looked left and right and saw it go on endlessly in each direction. _

_The bushes were rustling as the hollow caught up. Renji braced himself against the wall as he desperately tried to push it. The hollow found him and was ready to eat its meal. _

_Renji heard Rukia scream out his name although her voice was muffled by the leaves. He'd regret it if she was hurt. _

_The hollow's attention came to her, and in that brief second it was sliced in half. Rukia stopped in her tracks as Renji gaped at the man wearing a white coat sheath his sword. Renji's eyes closed from exhaustio, and. the last thing that occured to him was the fact that Rukia ran up to him. The man carried Renji home as Rukia walked beside him. _

_There seemed to be no room for conversation in this moonlit stroll back home._

_________________________

**Meanwhile in the real world... **

**The scorching barrier in which Aizen and his subordinates were contained in had finally weaken down to the point in which he could blast it away with his reiatsu. There were few espadas left and the captains that had finished their battles were now resting in preparation for this moment. **

**Aizen loosened the authorative chain that he held around his personal guards and allowed them to run rampant and attack the captains free of will. They maintained their calm composure and remained floating where they were as if to honor their enemies by giving them the first strike. **

**Ichimaru grinned wickedly as he saw them stare at him with hatred, however, one of the shinigami showed compassion in her eyes. For the slightest second, Ichimaru frowned as his eyes saw through hers and a feeling of remorse briefly scattered across his mind momentarily. Tousen noticed the discontent on his face," I'll take care of the woman then. I understand how it must be like."**

**Ichimaru grinned once more.**

**"That won't be necessary. I was just thinking about how she and I could play."**

**The blind man noted," Like old times?"  
**

**"Only better." **

**A giant gaping hole appeared behind Aizen. The captains stood on guard, ready to chase after him if he intended on leaving. **

**He stood motionless as it spat out the bodies of the captains and humans who had been stranded in Las Noches. Surprise overcame the shinigami as their comrades had fallen tightly into the enemies' hands.**

**_________________________**

_**A/N: **_

_**I decided that it's time Rukia jumped in, hopefully it'll start making sense once you see the story through... well not her pov but like the actions going on in real/fake soul society. As always, Ichigo's world will be the one that determines it all. Inoue's, Rukia's, Sado's, Ishida's and Renji's will be influenced as Ichigo's world begins to progress ^^**_

_**Expect to see Ishida, Renji's and Sado's next chapter, as well as what ended up happening to the other captains. Soul society will have its own chapter once I am satisfied that the fighting had ended and came to its conclusion! Unil then!**_

_**~Lindsey**_


End file.
